How did Diamond Tiara earn her cutie mark
Ever since the Cute Mark Crusaders earn their cutie marks Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon decide to "start over and make up" by inviting them over for dinner. Diamond Tiara: Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo like we said before I'm sorry for treating you like that and once again thanks for helping me find my true self. Silver Spoon nods in an agreement. Applebloom: It's alright but your mother should be the one apologizing not you after all she DID made you act this way besides you control you. Sweetie Belle: Uh but we a a very important question we wanted to ask. Scootaloo: How did you two get YOUR cutie marks. Silver Spoon: I don't think you should hear about it me and Diamond Tiara kept it a secret ever since we first meant and it's REALLY and I mean REALLY bad. Diamond Tiara: Silver Spoon I think it's time to tell them how did we really get them. (Turns to the CMC) Promise you won't laugh? Applebloom: We would never do something like that you will feel better if you tell us. Diamond Tiara: Okay we will tell, but don't tell anyone else and we need a more private place like a treehouse or something. Sweetie Belle: Okay then let's go after we finish our food. At the treehouse. Diamond Tiara: Okay here it goes, It was my first day of school I saw a lot of foals with their cutie marks and earning them I was so interested I feel like getting one myself, I really wanted to befriend all of the foals but because of my mother telling me to treat others badly I didn't fit in. Silver Spoon: I befriended her because I saw her looking at a puddle in regret and I felt sorry for her I told her I don't have a cutie mark too and that my parents made me act the same way too, then we quickly become friends. Sweetie Belle: Then what happen? Diamond Tiara: (deep breaths) One day a filly was about to invite everypony to celebrate after earning her cutie mark we both wanted to come and guess what she is letting even ponies who lack a cutie mark come. Scootaloo: I see where this is going but where's the bad part. Then Fithy Rich barge in. Fithy Rich: All of it is true but I know what exactly happened can I tell the rest of it dear? Diamond Tiara: Okay I guess so. Fithy Rich: Now where were we? Oh yes Diamond Tiara begged us that she and Silver Spoon that their going to the party I said yes but (coughs) her mom said she needs to earn a cutie mark first she tried to tell her she can't force her to earn it same with Silver Spoon her mom forced Diamond Tiara to try on a tiara she didn't want to because she is not an alicorn but she got yelled at she put it on and then was forced to make fun of a foal without a cutie mark she called an adult pony with not cutie mark a "blank flank" he was shocked, confused and hurt emotionally he ran away crying then she earn her cutie mark but she's didn't like it, Silver Spoon a different story yes it's the same thing but her parents made her hit some pony with a spoon she said "no" but they made her hurt the filly who is inviting them was crying and said "get the of my life" then she earn hers but she also didn't like it and both of them decide to keep it a secret and never talked about it since until now. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are crying. Diamond Tiara: (sobbing) I would never forget that day it feels like yesterday. Then Spoiled Rich came in. Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara, after what you said about me and hearing what happened before I learned that maybe I can get a little snobbish. Applebloom: A little? Spoiled Rich: Okay a lot anyways I'm sorry but I wanted to do something to make you fit in but I did it in a hurtful emotional way I guess it doesn't matter if you have a cutie mark or not as long you find your true talent and self Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, fillies and Spoiled rich will you ever forgive me? Diamond Tiara: I think we will forgive you but it's going to take a lot more than saying sorry. Spoiled Rich: Okay then I better get back to work. The Mane 6 came in. Applejack: Can we come in. Applebloom: Sure. Fluttershy: You two we're sorry what happened to you both. Diamond Tiara: How did you know? Twilight Sparkle: While we're helping Applejack with the apples we overheard what happened because you left the windows wide open so we listened what happened. Rainbow Dash: I would feel the same way if some pony did that to me I would rather earn my cutie mark MY way. Rarity: I agree with Rainbow Dash you shouldn't do your parents told you to do it just wasn't fair you have the right to be yourself. Pinkie Pie: I would never invite some mean pony like Spoiled Rich to a party no offense though. Applejack: What you two need is some cheering up and I know exactly the place. Then they are at the Ponyville Fair. Diamond Tiara: It's very nice of you to invite me and Silver Spoon to come. Twilight Sparkle: Well I'm glade you two liked it. Applejack: It's the least we can do for now. Applebloom: Do you two feel better now? Diamond Tiara: I guess so. Silver Spoon: I heard the princesses are here too. Twilight Sparkle: I guess I am also here too I am an alicorn now. Celestia: Twilight it's been a while now since I seen you I hope you have a great day. Shining Armor: Twilie I missed you (hugs Twilight). Luna: Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo isn't that the two fillies who made fun of you three. Sweetie Belle: Yes but it's okay they've changed besides every pony deserves a second chance. Diamone Tiara: I think I learned something, Spike. Spike: I'm here. Diamond Tiara: (Narrating) Dear Princess Celestia it's great to have parents but sometimes you shouldn't listen to what they wanted you to do like telling you to be mean to others but they can't control me I am my own pony I regret that myself but I can't make fun of other foals for not having a cutie mark and you shouldn't keep something a secret or it will keep happening and it feels good to let it out and when some pony makes you do something you don't want to do, Don't listen to them no matter what they say. The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Completed) Category:Fanfiction (Canon)